Fallen
by dreamlily
Summary: "In this ever-changing crumbling world, only one thing remains constant. Those with good hearts will always be drawn to one another. What is your name?" Set in an A/U: In a dystopian society, ruled by the Spiral core, will the rebel organization the WBBA be able to restore humanity to simpler times? Or is man-kind too far gone to save... R&R, no flames please!


I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now~ Airplanes by B.O.B

* * *

Blood splattered the walls of the forlorn prison cell, leaving an ever present reminder of the dark occurrences that once took place. At least to anyone who cared or was foolish enough to pay visit.

In truth as Madoka's frail finger tip's traced the stain against the metallic surface, a distant look in her eyes, she wasn't quite sure why on earth she returned to the darkened penitentiary, the hell hole that had been her life about a year ago before she escaped.

But if nothing else, that realization was stark, for only one emotion can dictate someone's actions in a non-sensical matter.

Love.

And if there was any chance of feeling close to him once more, her one true savior, she'd take all that she could get.

Remembrance was all she had left in the world, a re-occuring pattern for everyone.

* * *

Flash Back Set: Approximately two years ago

* * *

**Day: 1: A Hero is Chosen**

...

_"Not a soul could have predicted the danger before it was too late. Human nature is to consume, and that's exactly what the residents of our world choose to do. Lush valleys and blooming flowers are all shadowy memories of the past. Riddled by industrialization, most vegetation has vanished in place of energy plants, known most famously as "Spiral Core"._

_We put our hopes in the hands of a mad man whose reduced our once pleasant lives to barely livable. I wish I could say that this was the action of one twisted individual, but all of man-kind has conduced the era of chaos._

_There is no longer a fine line, but a solid stroke of blood imprinted upon society. War is eminent, those who stand for justice will certainly be looked down upon as rebels. But if the human race wishes to live as opposed to survive, we must be ready to take that role. Can you accept that?"_

A young boy in his pre-teens stares up at his new found leader wordlessly, wind swaying through his disheveled green locks. For a moment, a general consensus is shared between their similar hazel eyes, flares of determination leaping amongst pool's of umber.

"Y-Yes, I'm ready." Although the adolescent's voice stutters, none can deny the passion and silent vengeance that emanates from his being, fists softly clenching as his small frame shook.

"Then good, we're glad to have you join the WBBA rookie!" The chief in command laughs, pulling the boy into a one armed noose with a light hearted chuckle.

Caught off guard the pre-teen blinks, unfamiliar to the warm gesture. Laughing was a rare commodity nowadays, but the man before his seemed to bare no understanding of said and such moral. But perhaps that was due to the large generation gap between the two.

He was a burly man, tall and muscular. Auburn hair poked out from underneath his blue head-band, shooting off in every which direction. The childish glint in his chocolate-colored orbs, gave the misleading assumption that he could have been not much older than the boy himself, but the stumble that traced his strong jaw line was a dead give away to his age being considerably older.

"Director, are you finished with the new recruit yet?" A brisk voice interrupted, as the figure of a teenage girl came into view. She was dressed in a professional mannerism, a dark blue secretarial outfit that seemed comically out of place to the young boy. After all, she was running an underground illegal organization.

Everything he'd ever heard of from the media portrayed groups like these to be thugs, branded with tattoo's and shaved heads, the whole nine-yards of a cartoony crook. That's what he expected, and now felt sheepish for ever thinking so in the first place.

"Almost Hikaru, we can't forget the most important part." The man, or rather the "director" addressed the girl with a smile, reaching into the pocket of his tanned cargo pants to reveal a small wooden box.

Her eyes flared up immediately, folding her beige arms tightly across her stomach as she seemed to be mentally biting her tongue over the situation. But whether the director cared or not was even less defined as he turned to face the pre-teen boy, crouching down on one knee to stand at his level.

His thick hands cradled the box in front of him as he remained quiet for a few minutes. The boy couldn't help but feel honored, to even be allowed to stay in the presence of something so clearly important.

"Place your hand on top." The Director spoke in a demanding tone, although a wiser man could have sensed the concern behind his words.

The Pre-teen froze, eyes gazing into the older man's own, as he gingerly reached his pale hand forward. He trembled with a over-whelming mixture of anticipation and fear, awaiting his next command as his finger's grazed the surface of the box's smooth lid.

The Director nodded, expression suggesting that he was lost within his thoughts. "In this ever-changing crumbling world, only one thing remains constant. Those with good hearts will always be drawn to one another. What is your name?"

The question may have seemed simple, but in brought tears to the pre-teen's eyes. For a while he felt his life had lost all meaning, wandering the streets as an orphan child. It felt strange after following the world's eat or be eaten mentality, to suddenly be amongst those who cared about the little things.

"K-Kenta Y-Yumiya." He replied, a single tear running down his cheek. The director smiled, "It's a nice name. Most around here call me director, but Ryo is fine too. I expect to hear good things about you and your partner."

With that, he raised the top of the box to reveal a shiny object, glinting despite no presence of sunlight, for the sky was always a dull shade of gray from pollution. It emanated a small glow, non-comprehensable to the pre-teen.

"What is it?" Kenta's small voice inquired, gently taking the item. He curiously ran his fingers against it's metallic surface, which he was surprised to find was rather warm as if it was another being itself, a separate attachment to his soul.

Ryo gazed at him softly, much like a father would to a son as he murmured, "Your weapon of trade that will protect you from all other vices, a Beyblade. That one is called Flame Sagittario, fitting for the boy with fiery passion, aiming for the stars." He finished by gesturing a mock bow with his hands and drawing one of his fingers back, like he would if he was shooting an arrow.

Kenta giggled, unable to contain the trickle of warm tears from his umber orbs. "I-I'll do you proud!" He insisted, quickly wiping his face on his yellow jacket's sleeve.

"I know." Ryo chuckled, ruffling the young boy's hair with contempt. He couldn't help but be reminded of his own child, looking to the sky as he let out a silent prayer for his safety.

"Director." Hikaru coughed, catching both of their attention. Her presence would have almost been forgotten if not for the sudden outburst.

"Go get aquatinted with the home-stay kid, okay?" She urged Kenta, cerulean eyes barely grazing him. It seemed she was rather determined with speaking to the director on an urgent matter.

"I understand." Kenta smiled lightly, giving a quick bow before scurrying off. Ryo felt his gaze trail after him before he was knocked back to reality by a sharp pain from Hikaru tugging on his ear lobe.

"Are you insane!?" She hissed, teeth clenched as she searched his face for any sign of remorse. Instead he seemed ever clueless, blinking in confusion.

"You just give a new recruit a Bey!? How do you know the little street rat won't run off with it?" Hikaru continued, floored by his non-chalant attitude. It wasn't that she held anything against the kid in particular, it was just she couldn't understand why he'd behave so willy-nilly with the only chance they had for survival.

Ryo grinned, gently brushing her hands away as he explained, "Let's face it. I'm not getting any younger, and recruits are few and far between. I have a good feeling that kid will do the right thing."

Hikaru frowned, biting down on her lower lip. She knew what he was saying was true, but...

"He never met his father, and his mother is dead." Ryo spoke softly, eliciting a look of surprise from her face. By instinct she reached for the blue pendant draped around her neck, memories of her own family swarming back to her.

It seemed the saying was true, there truly was no one left unaffected. Inhaling deeply to prevent losing control of her emotions, Hikaru replied with a sharp nod.

Noticing the sadness that had made it's way into her eyes, Ryo placed one arm on her shoulder comfortingly and tried to change the subject. "So what is it you wanted me for?"

Hikaru blinked in remembrance, looking up at him with a soft shake of her head. "It isn't good."

...

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys! I just wanted to tell you quick that I am working on getting my other stories updated, writer's block and classes have been really frustrating lately, but now with some time off school I can focus on getting all those requests worked on that I owe and am super sorry for not doing sooner. This was an idea I've had for a while, I know that things may be a bit unclear right now but I'm willing to answer any questions you may have. I couldn't get it out of my head and had to write it or risk going bonkers.

In this future dystopian society, the "mad man" controlling the world happens to be none other than , who had destroyed the world to the bare bone. Corporations rule over more than any government, and people have been reduced to extreme poverty from the rich's ever need for wealth and greed. More of what they engage in will be revealed in the next chapter, as well as where they are essentially, the home stays "surroundings" as Hikaru put it.

Every once in a while you'll be hit with flash forwards, like the beginning. The events will eventually link together. Kenta is a main character, but perspectives will switch so you can know what will be happening in other places at times. Also, Kenta's tragic past and Hikaru's will later be explained.

As for the Airplanes quote, I obviously own nothing. Not Beyblade (I wish DX) or rights to the song, this story is about dreaming and believing in making the world whole again. Whether or not they succeed...

Enough rambling from me, hopefully this isn't super awful! I may or may not make another chapter, depending on your feedback. Thanks for reading!


End file.
